1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for sealing the hull of a damaged vessel. More specifically, it relates to an apparatus having a plurality of inflatable tubes, which are delivered to the damaged area and are thereafter independently inflated to seal the damaged area.
2. The Prior Art
When a ship is damaged, for example by an iceberg or a reef, water is caused to flow into the ship, causing loss of life and damage to property. In the event that the ship is an oil tanker, damage to the vessel can result in the release of the ship's contents, which pollute the environment. Various attempts have been made to provide devices for closing openings in the holes of vessels, as seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,260,978, 1,301,204, 3,669,055, 3,866,560 and 4,892,219. However, none of these patents disclose accurate means for transporting the apparatus to the exact location of the damage. Furthermore, these patents do not provide means for sealing a jagged or irregular opening in a vessel.